Citron
''"My name, is Shut Your Mouth!"- Citron, Episode 1, Season 3'' Citron was an antagonistic plant that first debuted in Total Stuffed Fluffed Island Season 3, and "Plants vs. Zombies Plush": Monkey Business. He is a member of the Garden Ops from the future, and has a large rivalry with Captain Bubblebeard. Despite being on the plants team, he was originally considered as an antagonist due to his personality and nature. However, as of I Zombie, ''Citron has developed more personality, and has even become somewhat of a hero. In ''Powered Up Plants on the Prowl, Citron becomes even more heroic, becoming concerned about the area around him, and checking in with Squash and Marigold after the battle. He becomes one of the main characters alongside Mac. Appearance Citron is an orange, round fruit based plant. He can shoot large plasma balls of vitamin C from his mouth. Background Citron was once a young plant from the future. However, he was once offered a dose of Plantoid Z from The Shopkeeper. Receiving this dose, he gained the ability to talk to humans! However, he was then given a mission; to capture Captain Bubblebeard, and bring him to the Plants of the Present. Ever since then, Citron has been a member of the Plants team, as the Tank of the Graveyard Ops. In Total Stuffed Fluffed Citron has also appeared in Total Stuffed Fluffed Island Season 3, as a general antagonist. He claims ''to have seen the other two seasons, even if they lacked effort. Citron also seems to have a general hatred towards Sonic and a friendly relationship with Terence. He at first joins Yveltal for their "alliance", even if Citron is not necessarily "bad", but later on in ''Walk in the Woods, he betrays Yveltal since he was never his friend to begin with. It was then revealed what his true goal was: To get rid of the evils like Yveltal. All he had to do was play the role of the jerk, even if he was never a jerk to begin with. Rather, he puts on an act claiming he's bad, just so he can keep his enemies closer. As to why he was being mean to Sonic, it was all a part of his act. He later starts to see some potential in Sonic in On the List, ''where he helped defeat Wurley for him, since Citron was having the most trouble getting him. With Sonic defeating both Metal Sonic and Wurley, their team won alongside with Inky bringing in the Chompy Mage. Later on in ''Deadly Nightshift, ''the Clockwork Soldiers lost to Luigi and Clyde. Since Citron thinks he may be up for elimination, he confesses to the others to vote him off since he was part of the reason why they lost. He set up some technology to stop the animatronics, though he didn't let his partner King Dedede participate since he was so excited about his Infi-nut Wall. Another confession Citron makes is he was sorry for being a jerk to Sonic and the others. He was putting on an act, but he felt like they took it to heart. Sonic forgives him though, knowing that there was at least some good in Citron to begin with, and he wasn't hurt at all one bit. Citron may have hurt Olimar and Protoman, but he didn't hurt Sonic, thus beginning their truce and friendship. The two then decide to work together in challenges, still with Citron acting as a jerk just so either he can reform the bad guys, or eliminate the bad guys just like that. He eventually found out about Marie, hoping he can talk some sense into her, which almost works albeit with his snarky attitude. Deep down, he knows she's not all evil, but he was just testing the waters to figure out if she's truly a jerk, especially in the past. But if he can change, so can Marie. Once Sonic was eliminated in ''Snipe to Win, ''Citron began to feel regret since he missed Sonic, even if he was a jerk at first to him. With Coney also missing his former alliance, the two then formed an alliance with eachother, even if they were still enemies. When Marionette was acting in his "strange" behavior, he was paired up with Citron in ''Date 'em and Bait 'em, ''which the two hardly had any chemistry to begin with, Marionette being a villain, and Citron being an "ex-villain". Later on in their food event, Marionette asks if Citron likes circuses and clowns, which Citron notices Baby the Clown behind him. Marionette sees this and panics behind Citron, which should have been his true fear in the Phobia Challenge. This causes Marionette to revert back to his normal self, much to Citron's annoyance. Later on, some tension begins to rise between Citron and Coney, since the conehead just pranked him recently. This can imply to Citron that Coney really misses the zombies a lot. Episode Appearances Citron has appeared in every episode since ''Monkey Business. He has also appeared in Total Stuffed Fluffed Island Season 3 (up until his elimination in Episode 33; but made an appearance in Episode 37) and Robot Peashooter. Finally, Citron has appeared in The Plants vs. Zombies Plush Q/A as the Host. He also appears in Peashooter and Paco's Adventure, though he makes a prominent appearance in the Crazy Golf episode. He also makes an appearance as the main protagonist in Unbearable | A LuigiFan Special. Quotes "Hahahaha! Bring it on, Captain BubbleBeard!" "I'm a good troll~" "Heha... get your daily dose of Vitamin C? Well in that case, it's time to deliver to OJ~" "Is that a clown?" "Great, now hell is unleashed, and Dr. Cortex is gonna rule the universe." Gallery Citron Golf.png|In Peashooter and Paco VIII Citron getting ready to fire.PNG|Citron getting ready to fire. Trivia * Citron is one of LuigiFan's favorite plants due to his snarky and sarcastic nature. * He has taken a more heroic role in later episodes. * Citron read the questions for the Plants vs. Zombies Plush Q/A. ** He would also answer LuigiFan's questions. *** This was due to how LuigiFan and Citron have a similar sounding voice, and LuigiFan does not alter his voice for Citron. * In Total Stuffed Fluffed Island Season 3, he is shown to not only have a fear of fire, but the football mechs from the future as well. * It's implied that Citron holds a extreme grudge on Ice Shroom because he insulted his mother. * While there was no established main character in Season 1 and Peashooter was the main protagonist of Season 2, Citron was the main protagonist of Season 3. * Secretly, Citron loves hats! This is revealed in Total Stuffed Fluffed Island. Category:Plants vs. Zombies Plush Characters Category:Plants vs. Zombies Plush Category:Heroes Category:Plants Category:Shooter Plants Category:Villains Category:Arrogant Characters Category:Garden Ops Category:Total Stuffed Fluffed Island Contestants Category:Experiments Category:Total Stuffed Fluffed Island Category:Neutral Category:Main Characters Category:Sarcastic Ones Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Team Regice Category:Clockwork Soldiers Category:Bosses Category:White Z-Crystal Category:Plantoid-Z Category:Reformed Category:Life Elementals